Sirius and Bella
by GinnyPotterlover
Summary: Sirius / Bella Female Harry I do not own Sirius he owns to Jk Rowling but I do own Bella Potter Main summary Sirius is love with his Goddaughter does not know his goddaughter feels the some Way what will happened will they get toghter or not will Remus found they are soul mates or not ?
1. Chapter 2

**Sirius / Bella (Female Harry)**

**I do not own Sirius he owns to Jk Rowling but I do own Bella Potter **


	2. Chapter 2 if Bella Loves Sirius

**Sirius / Bella (Female Harry)**

**I do not own Sirius he owns to Jk Rowling but I do own Bella Potter **

**Chapter 1 get know if Bella loves him**

**Sirius is talking to Moony when he accidentally catches Bella's eyes and she looked away blushing and Bella is talking to Hermoine and Ginny**

**Bella said' hey Guys'**

**Hermoine said back' hey Bella'**

**Ginny said back' hey Hermoine and Bella'**

**Bella said' what up?' **

**Hermoine said' nothing much'**

**Mean while with Sirius and Remus**

**Sirius said 'Hey Moony how are you mate?'**

**Remus said back' I am great Padfoot you?'**

**Sirius said back 'I am great too Moony anything new with you?'**

**Remus said 'Nothing new you about your crush on Bella'*Smirking at Sirius***

**Sirius said 'Remus John Lupin Stop teasing me '**

**Remus said 'Ha you do love her '**

**Sirius said back' yes I love her more then life it self''**

**Remus said 'how long you been in love with her?'**

**Sirius Said back' form when I first hold her in my arms as a baby'**

**Remus said' whoa that long Sirius'**

**Sirius said' I know '* watching Bella talking and laughing with Hermoine and Ginny ***

**Back with Bella, Hermoine & Ginny **

**Bella said' Haha no way did Fred and George really did that to Bill?'**

**Ginny said back' Yea they so did they got into so much trouble '**

**Hermoine' Said' Bella looked now Sirius is watching you'**

**Bella* look up and blushed and Smiles at Sirius her long term Crush***

**Sirius*Smiles Back at her *'mouths do you want to go on a lovely walk with me Now?'**

**Bella tried to calm down her furiously beating heart. 'It's just a stupid walk,' she thought, glancing at Sirius from the corner of her eye. 'Nothing more, so get your mind out of the gutter. Bella mouth back' sure let go '**

**Sirius mouth back' ok ' **

**Sirius and Bella leaves for their walk toghter.**

**Bella' said she tried to break the silence. "So, how's the mighty Padfoot holding up?" **

** Sirius grinned. "Fabulous as always. And what about the green-eyed monster"**

**Bella said' fabulous too"**

**Sirius reply said' me too'**

**Bella said back 'so what been happened with the Order?' **

**Sirius said back' some as use all '**

**Bella get lost in Sirius's grey eye and thinking to herself "oh my god he got beautyfull Grey I ever see before" **

**Sirius "do you want to grab some lurch?"**

**Bella Said Back" Sure Padfoot"**

**They stop at a local Café **

**Bella at the counter Order" can I have Strawberry Milkshake with cheese and tomato pizza "**

**Lucy *Look at Bella*"Bella what r you doing here?"**

**Bella" oh my gosh Lucy it been a while I am with my godfather Sirius Black is a free Man Now "**

**Lucy "Oh my god I will bring your Order to your Table I am bring Sirius's order anyway"**

**Bella *walks over to Sirius and sits next to him and hugs him ***

**Sirius* felt her Arms around his Waist and Hugs her back***

**Lucy comes over with the Order place the food on the table and leaves them **

**Bella* eating her pizza and gave Sirius a Pie ***

**Sirius* eats the Pizza Bella gave him and Cuts his Steak and feeds Bella it ***

**Bella* eats the Steak and slip her strawberry milkshake ***

**Sirius *Slips his Chocolate Milkshake*" who was that girl you were talking to?"**

**Bella" she one of my friends her name is Lucy Rose Swan " **

**Sirius "be right back I need the toilet "and leaves Bella at the table**

**Dudley**** comes over "Hi Bella"**

**Bella *Chokes * "hi ****Dudley**** how are you?"**

**Dudley**** "I am fine who that guy you are with?"**

**Sirius arrives back "Bella you ready to go?"*not seeing ****Dudley**** * **

**Bella" sure Sirius I am ready bye ****Dudley**** I send you a letter later bye "*leaves the café with Sirius ***

**Sirius * see Bella is cold and hands her his leather coat*" I do not mind Bella you looked Cold "**

**Bella" thanks Sirius"* slips on Sirius's **

**Leather coat it smells of him***

**Sirius "no problem we better head back home now"**

**They arrives back home**

**Bella* Slips off the leather coast and hands it back to Sirius* "thanks for your coat "**

**Sirius *hangs the coast up and lead Bella into the Live room ***

**Bella *sits on the couch *" comes on Sirius "*Giggles ***

**Sirius *Sits next to Bella lays down with her and yawed* "lets take a nap toghter"**

**Bella also yawed and rest her head on Sirius's chest and falls fast asleep**

**Sirius* wraps his arms around Bella and Fall Fast sleep too"**

**Remus comes into the live room to spot Bella and Sirius asleep in each others Arms and place Blanket over them leaves the room and walks back into the Meeting Room**

**Remus" Molly leaves them only for a while they are napping on the couch at moment when I went to tell Sirius here meeting but seem they only just falled asleep in each other Arms"**

**Molly" Okey then Albus what is Meeting about?" **

**Albus" there is another Prophecy it connects Bella and Sirius "**

**Remus "what about them Albus?"**

**Albus" they are soul mates and true love Sirius is only one that Bella loves him and Sirius loves her more then everything in the World he told me that he loves her form the moment he first hold her in his Arms as a baby and I had feeling about is they ready began the bond "**

**Remus & Molly" no way "at the sometime**

**Albus "I am afraid so it means that Lily and James can come back from dead"**

**Remus" oh my god that amazing will gave Bella a chance to see her real Mum and Dad she told me she missing them lot and she loves Sirius so much in her heart"**

**Albus" I know they remind me of her mum and Dad "**

**Back in Live room **

**Bella and Sirius are still peace asleep when Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Fred, George comes into the room whispering to each other when they hears soft breathing and snoring they turn to See Bella and Sirius asleep in each other Arms **

**Bella Snuggles into Sirius's chest even closer then before **

**Sirius is Snoring and pulls Bella Close to him**

**Hermoine "Wow"* in a quit voice * **

**Sirius slowly wakes up notice a Blanket over him and Bella remember thinking to himself "moony must put it here * look up at to see Ron Hermonie, Ginny, Fred & George whispering "hey Guys "**

**Hermoine" hey Sirius"**

**Bella * wakes up and stay in Sirius's rooms*"Sirius is okey for me to sleep with you night I got feeling I am going to have Nightmare?"**

**Sirius" of course you can Bella"**

**Bella* Hugged Sirius ***

**Sirius* Hugged Bella Back***

**Bella * attacker Sirius ticking him on his side***

**Sirius* Started Laughing * "Ahh NO stop it please "**

**Bella "NO"* Still Ticking Sirius ***

**Later that night **

**Bella is getting ready for Bed while Sirius is having a quick Shower before Bed knowing sharing his Bed with Bella tonight.**

**Bella get into her Silt Nightdress and climbs into Sirius's Bed witch is a King Size Bed and waits for Sirius to get in with her **

**Sirius get out of the Shower and dry his Hair with Drying Spell and Slips into his Pjs Bottoms and Walks into his room to spot Bella in his Bed waiting for him and climbs in the Bed and wrap his arms around her and falled asleep smiling **


	3. Chapter 3 the next day

**Chapter2 the next Day **

**Chapter 2 the Next Day**

**The next Day**

**Bella *wakes up and rolls over Smiles at Sirius who Still asleep***

**Sirius* Wakes up *" Morning Bella" Good morning Sirius did you sleep well?"**

**Sirius" I have slept Amazing "**

**Bella *Giggles and get up and heads into the Bathroom for a Shower and poke her head out*" Sirius can you get me some clean cloths please out of my room? "**

**Sirius" Sure Bella let me get dressed and I get you some clean cloths and cloak"**

**Bella "thanks you Padfoot" **

**Sirius get dress and walks into Bella's room and gets someclean Cleans and Unwear too leaves the room and Puts the Cleans cloths on the Bed and Shouts " BELLA THE CLOTHS ON MY BED FOR YOU I BE DOWNSTAIRS WITH MOONY"* leaves the room and heads downstairs  
Bella gets out the the shower and walks back into Sirius's room change into her Cloths and Walks Downs Stairs **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter2 the next Day **

**Chapter 2 the Next Day**

**The next Day**

**Bella *wakes up and rolls over Smiles at Sirius who Still asleep***

**Sirius* Wakes up *" Morning Bella" Good morning Sirius did you sleep well?"**

**Sirius" I have slept Amazing "**

**Bella *Giggles and get up and heads into the Bathroom for a Shower and poke her head out*" Sirius can you get me some clean cloths please out of my room? "**

**Sirius" Sure Bella let me get dressed and I get you some clean cloths and cloak"**

**Bella "thanks you Padfoot" **

**Sirius get dress and walks into Bella's room and gets someclean Cleans and Unwear too leaves the room and Puts the Cleans cloths on the Bed and Shouts " BELLA THE CLOTHS ON MY BED FOR YOU I BE DOWNSTAIRS WITH MOONY"* leaves the room and heads downstairs  
Bella gets out the the shower and walks back into Sirius's room change into her Cloths and Walks Downs Stairs **

**down Stairs **

**Sirius and Remus are eating their Breaking when Bella walks into the room wearing the light grreen Dress and Earrings that match the Dress Sirius got them for her **


End file.
